UberHaxorNova
James Richard Wilson Jr. (born: ), better known online as UberHaxorNova (or Paragon Nova), is an American YouTube commentator, gamer, comedian, and Short Film Award Finalisthttps://shortyawards.com/6th/uberhaxornova born in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, United States. He was a member of TheCreatureHub from 2011-2016 and a member of Cow Chop from 2016-2019. He also has an inactive second channel called "NovaPipeBomb" which was used for WWE gaming videos. History In 2008, James started out making various Machinima videos on his channel along with some short "Let's Play" videos of different games varying across the spectra of genres. Upon his return, he began posting videos for Machinima Respawn, which was a relatively new channel at the time. He soon started making commentaries, both for his own channel and Machinima. Eventually, the focus of his own channel changed from Machinima-centered content to commentaries in general. Not long thereafter, he began completing and uploading a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, which soon evolved into a multiplayer walkthrough featuring Sp00nerism. For the months to follow, he and Sp00n would make multiple collaborative videos in-series as well as continuing with their own respective solo videos. He also began making multiplayer videos with other Machinima content-creators and commentators, some of which were of the creator-group known as The Creatures, and would soon become an official "Creature" himself. Wilson's videos originally had a signature intro, in which a pyjak, from the popular video game series Mass Effect, walked across his YouTube pseudonym before defecating on it; he has also used artwork or "title cards" (also called thumbnails) as intros in the past but currently only uses a distinct outro in his content. James notably had his hair and beard bleached on Saturday, July 26, 2014, for the charity "A Precious Child". His hair was then dyed pink and his beard remained blonde, creating his signature "Novapolition" look. In April 2016 after various issues with the direction TheCreatureHub channel was taking in addition to his boss (Kootra) beginning to date a recently hired employee (Stephanie) James left The Creatures to found the gaming/sketch channel Cow Chop with friend and fellow former-Creature ImmortalHD (also known as Aleks), along with several other editors and former Machinima Respawn host Brett'' Hundley. As of October 2018, (after a brief experimentation with YouTube streaming in 2017 sessions), all new videos uploaded to his main channel are edited VODs from prior streams on his Twitch channel. He usually streams on his Twitch everyday (except Sunday) from around around 3-4 PM PST to whenever he feels tired. James has violated the Twitch community rules three times, but had managed to get out of his prior two infractions and continued on to get the maximum amount of emote slots and acrew over 10 million views. He has been on LivestreamFails multiple times and has been gaining views ever since. His most recent infraction ended on August 19, 2019.https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D7HcvwZUcAAI69r?format=png&name=large On March 18, 2019 James announced his departure from Cow Chop and explained why he did so in a video on his main channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY5AplWkIHg Games Played This is a list of completed playthroughs with the number in parenthesis representing the total number of videos in each playthrough: '''Playthroughs' * Trials Fusion (Funny Hard Maps) (2) * Infamous Second Son Evil (21) * Happy Wheels (200) * Sumotori Dreams (16) * Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (72) * Max Payne 1 (20) * Bulletstorm (35) * Killing Floor (6) * Killzone 3 (29) * Homefront (14) * Gears of War 3 Beta (15) * Portal 2 Solo Campain (4) * Brink (7) * Terraria (4) * Infamous 2 Evil (42) * Duke Nukem Forever (26) * F3AR (21) * Nightmare House 2 (12) * Deus Ex: Human Revolution (56) * Dead Island (55) * Resident Evil 4 (12) * Resident Evil 6 (30) * Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (33) * Batman Arkham City (38) * Payday: The Heist (21) * I Am Alive (17) * Max Payne 3 (33) * Sleeping Dogs: Nightmare in North Point (DLC Package) (4) * Sleeping Dogs (40) * Slender (2) * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (11) * Nonsensical Skyrim (3) * Nonsensical Heavy Rain (16) * The Walking Dead: Season 2 (28) * Hardtime (18) * Five Nights at Freddy's (2) * Fantastic Fivesome (3) * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (2) * Until Dawn (18) * Binding of Isaac REBIRTH (2) * The Walking Dead A New Frontier (Season 3) (15) * The You Testament (3) * The Forest (4) * The Sims 4 (6) * Marvels Spider Man PS4 (19) * God of War (19) * Resident Evil 2 (9) * Red Dead Redemption 2 (27) * Life is Strange (15) * Life is Strange Before the Storm (6) * Life is Strange 2 Prequel (1) * The Evil Within 2 (11) * Super Mario Maker (134) * Muscle March (1) * Super Mario Party (9) * Detroit: Become Human (9) * Outlast 2 (7) * Guardians of the Galaxy (6) * Fenix Rage (5) * The Last of Us (28) * The Last of Us Left Behind DLC (4) * Grand Theft Auto V (31) * Dead Space 2 (52) * Dead Rising 4 (7) * ZOMBIU (3) * The Kiddy Corner: Disney Princess Enchanted Journey (4) * The Kiddy Corner: M&M's Beach Party (3) * The Wolf Among Us (22) * BATMAN - Realm of Shadows (4) * BATMAN - Guardian of Gotham (3) * BATMAN - New World Order (4) * BATMAN - Children of Arkham (3) * Techno Kitten Adventure: Indie Game (16) * The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb (31) * Robot Unicorn Attack Evolution (8) * America's Next Top Model (12) * M&M's Adventure (4) * CONTROL GAMEPLAY / WALKTHROUGH (7) * Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order Gameplay (12) * The Outer Worlds Gameplay (15) * CATHERINE FULL BODY (12) Co-ops * Nonsensical Saints Row the Third w/ Sp00n (68) * Half Life 2 Synergy w/ Kootra & ZeRoyalViking (25) * The Darkness Co-op Vendettas Campaign w/ Sp00nerism (8) * Portal 2 Co-op Campaign w/ Sly (20) * Portal 2: Co-op Peer Review DLC Campaign w/ Kootra (6) * Portal 2 Co-op Custom Maps Colours w/ Sp00n (7) * Terraria Co-op w/ Seamus (7) * Terraria 1.1 Update w/ Seamus (4) * Terraria Co-op: Custom Map The Golden Temple w/ Seamus (4) * Terraria Charity Livestream w/ The Creatures & the YOGSCAST (8) * Brink Co-op Campaign w/ Sp00n & Seamus (7) * Resistance 3 Co-op Walkthrough w/ Sp00n (21) * Mass Effect 3 Co-op Multiplayer w/ Sp00n (4) * Half-Life 2 Synergy w/ Kootra & Ze (35) * Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops w/ SSoH(10) * Nonsensical Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale w/ Nova and Sly (11) * Payday: The Heist w/ Nova, Kootra and Danz (31) * Custom Nazi Zombies w/ Nova and Kootra (25) * Zombie Escape / Zombies (Counter Strike GO Mod) w/ Nova and Sp00n (10) * Bloody Trapland w/ Sp00n (15) * Nonsensical Gears of War Judgement Survival w/ Kootra (5) * Nonsensical Just Cause 2 Multiplayer w/ Dan, Seamus & Sp00n (36) * Nonsensical Magicka w/ Kootra & Seamus (8) * Nonsensical Bloody Trapland w/ Sp00n (18) * Nonsensical Worms w/ Sp00n, PewDiePie, and Cryaotic (2) * Black Ops 2 Zombies Uprising DLC Mob of the Dead w/ Kootra (11) * Unturned w/ Kevin & Kootra (6) * Nonsensical Mount Your Friends w/ Immortal (2) * Dead Rising 3 Co-op w/ Sp00n (29 Incomplete, Series Continued on Sp00nerism's Channel) * Space Engineers w/ Immortal & Kootra (12) * The Forest Co-op (4) * The Stomping Land w/ Immortal & Kootra (4) * GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony FREE ROAM w/Nova & Creatures (17) * GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony FREE ROAM w/Nova & Immortal (20) * GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony CARMAGEDDON MOD w/Nova, Immortal & Kevin (2) * Grand Theft Auto Online (87) * Dead Space 3 Hard Co-op w/Nova & Sp00n (30) * Call of Duty: Black Ops - Zombies w/Nova, Kootra & Spoon (46) * Call of Duty: Black Ops - Annihilation Shangri La Zombies w/Nova, SSoH, Slyfox & Spoon (6) * Black Ops Rezurrection Erection Moon (8) * Black Ops 2 Zombies TRANZIT w/ Kootra (7) * Nuketown Zombies Black Ops 2 w/ Sp00n (4) * Die Rise Zombies Black Ops 2 w/ Kootra (7) * Buried Vengeance DLC Black Ops 2 w/ Sp00n & Kootra (13) * Origins Apocalypse DLC Black Ops 2 w/ Nova & Kootra (6) * Battleblock Theater w/Nova & Immortal (43) * Max Payne 3 Dead Men Walking DLC w/Nova & Dan (6) * Left 4 Dead 2 Mods w/Nova Sp00n & Kootra (8) * Gmod PROP HUNT w/Nova, Kevin & Immortal (14) * Trouble In Terrorist Town (75) * Gmod Murder (13) * Gmod Roleplay DARK RP w/Nova, Kevin & Immortal (10) * Deathrun & Minigames (Counter-Strike GO Mod) w/Nova & Sp00n (7) * Deathrun (Gmod Mod) w/Nova & Sp00n (7) * Gmod Storm Chasers w/Nova, Immortal & Kevin (3) * Gmod Horror Maps (12) * Gmod SLENDER (Multiplayer) (11) * Gmod Suicide Barrels w/Nova, Immortal & Kevin (5) * Gmod Flood w/Nova, Immortal & Kevin (6) * Ultimate Chimera HUNT w/Nova, Immortal & Kevin (8) * Gmod Jurassic Park w/ Nova, Kevin & Immortal (4) * Gmod Tower w/Nova, Immortal & Kevin (5) * Jailbreak w/Nova, Immortal & Kevin (8) * Garry's Mod 13 Beta w/Nova & Sp00n (18) * Zombie Panic Source w/Nova & Immortal & Kevin (2) * DayZ (22) * Rust Alpha w/ Nova & Immortal (16) * RUST (20) * Man of Medan Co-Op Gameplay / Walkthrough (8) * Borderlands 3 Co-Op ft. Sp00n (18) Minecraft * Minecraft (49) * Craft Crossing V3 (48) * The Ex-Communicated w/ SSoHPKC and xXSlyFoxHoundXx (74) * Criswelvania w/ Sly (9) * Survival Island V4 (11) * Carnival of Doooom w/ Kootra & Seamus (10) * Tri-Mountain Survival (48) * Quad-Mountain Survival (83) * Minecraft No Mountain Survival Mini-Series (8) * Let's Dome Play (6) * Super Hostile #09 - Sunburn Islands (8) * It's Better Together w/ Seamus (12) * Red and Blue w/ Seamus (2) * Treehouse Reborn/3.0 w/ Kootra, Gassy, Seamus, Sly, Dan & ZeRoyalViking (78) * The Cubeception w/ Seamus (13) * Monarch of Madness w/ Seamus (18) * Deep Space Turtle Chase w/ Seamus (14) * Tom and Jerry Adventures w/ Nova and SSoHPKC (14) * Hershels World Minez w/ Danz (31) * Hershels Land w/ Danz (91) * The Cubeception 2 w/ Seamus (10) * Minecraft Survival Hunger Games w/ Sly and Kootra (5) * Nemesis Vengance w/ Utorak and Immortal (8) * Minecraft: Ex-Comm Dragon Ball Z Mod w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox (46) * Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/Nova & Kootra (168) Machinima * Greatest Knife Kill That Didn't Kill * The Amazing Rescue * The Greatest Modern Warfare 2 Patch That Didn't Patch * Mother's Day: Grudge Match * A World Turning Series * The Kiddy Corner Nova Pipe Bomb (Inactive) * WWE 12: Road to Wrestlemania * WWE 13: Attitude Era mode Animations * HORSE ORGY! (Minecraft: The Ex-Communicated Series w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox) * NOVA GOES TO THE MOVIES (Ultimate Chimera Hunt w/ Immortal & Kevin) * DOOR TROUBLES (Dead Space 3 Co-op w/ Sp00n) * NATURE ATTACKS NOVA (Minecraft: Quad Mountain Survival) * HEROBRINE MEETING (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra) * NOVA BLOCK THEATER (BattleBlock Theater w/ Immortal) * STEALING THORS WOMAN (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Ze) * HANDS IN YO FACE (BattleBlock Theater w/ Immortal) * SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL (Counter Strike Mod: Zombie Escape w/ Sp00n) * GIRL TROUBLES (GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony: Free Roam w/ The Creatures) * NOVA IN TERRORIST TOWN (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Immortal) * NOVA IS ODIN (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Dan) * SLENDER NOVA (Gmod Slender: Multiplayer w/ Immortal) * RETURN OF SLENDER NOVA (Gmod Slender: Multiplayer w/ Immortal) * NOVA GETS A HOTDOG (GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony: Carmageddon Mod w/ Immortal & Kevin) * NOVA SAVES A BABY (Left 4 Dead 2 Mods w/ Spoon & Kootra) * NOVA GETS MARRIED (Minecraft Treehouse w/ Kootra, Ze, Danz, SSoHPKC & Slyfox) * NOVA IS A CANNIBAL (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Immortal & Kevin) * NOVA IS CRABBY (Gmod Roleplay DARK RP w/ Immortal & Kevin) * TAXI DRIVER NOVA (Dead Rising 3 Co-op w/ Sp00n) * NOVA IS CASTED OUT (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Dan) * NOVA STOPS A MURDERER (Gmod Murder w/ Immortal & Kevin) * NOVA STORMS THE TOWER (Dark Souls 2: Til I Rage) * NOVA'S FAMILY REUNION (Minecraft: Ex-Comm Dragon Ball Z Mod w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox) * NOVA SAW EVERYTHING (Rust w/Immortal) * NOVA VS THE MANAGER (Nonsensical Gang Beasts w/ Immortal) * NOVA GETS A BERRY (Battleblock Theater Featured Playlist w/ Immortal) * NOVA AND THE LITTLE BULGE (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Sp00n) * NOVA DOES HARDTIME (HARDTIME) * STORM CHASER NOVA (Gmod Storm Chasers w/ Immortal & Kevin) * NOVA SPRAYS DEX (Gmod Prop Hunt w/ Immortal & Dexter) * HEY YOU NOVA (HEY YOU PIKACHU) * NOVA BELIEVES (Grand Theft Auto VALENTINE'S DAY ONLINE w/ Immortal & Kevin) * FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S) * NOVA FINDS LOVE (CASTLE'S HEART Gmod HORROR STORY) * FOX SCARES NOVA (Gmod MURDER w/ Immortal, Kevin & Kootra) * THE JUMP SCARE LADY (DLC Black Ops 2 w/ Kootra & Sp00n) * TAKING DOWN A CULT (SWAT 4 w/ Kootra) * STOPPING A CULT 2 (SWAT 4 w/ Kootra) * FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2 (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * WOOL (Minecraft w/Spoon) * AMAZING FROG (Amazing Frog w/ Immortal) * WORLD STAR (H1Z1) * MARIO KART DOUBLE DASH * GMOD BASEMENT TROLL * GMOD MOTHERS PROTECTION * GMOD ALCOHOLIC CONFESSION * DATING JOHN CENA (John Cena Simulator) * EATING POOP ARK ANIMATED (Ark Survival Evolved w/ Immortal) * GMOD PAPA KNOWS BEST * THE YETI ENCOUNTER (Far Cry 4 w/ Kootra) * RUST TROLL BEAR (Rust w/ Immortal) * MARIO MAKER RAGE QUIT (Super Mario Maker) * GMOD 2 GUYS 1 ELEVATOR * TIME JERKING (Battleblock Theater w/ Immortal) * HEADBUTT HAVEN (Gang Beasts w/ Immortal) * PURPOSELY UGLY (CowChop Launch w/ Immortal) * SANIC BALL (Sanic Ball w/ Markiplier, PewDiePie and Cryaotic) Til I Rage * Dark Souls 2 (6 Videos) * The Binding of Isaac (6 Videos) * Aban Hawkings & the 1000 Spikes (3 Videos) * The Impossible Game (2 Videos) * Street Fighter X Tekken (2 Videos) * I Wanna Be The Guy (3 Videos) * Super Meat Boy (10 Videos) * Dark Souls 3 ( 3 Videos) Quotes * "Alright hello!" (Intro) * "Ewww, what the fuck is that?" (When looking at something gross or disgusting) *-WHEEZE- * "Get down there from your perch" (Infamous Second Son) * "Suck my butt!" * "I call Machinima and get them to fire you!" * "You're/Ya damn right!" * "YOU BROKE THE RULES!" (Rage video - Wool) * "What's going on over here? (generally with a psuedo-Brooklyn accent on the word "here".) * "Nab that up." (previously known as "Nab it on up.") * "Do it for me!" * "I'm gonna suck your dick!" * "I beat dat ass!" * "GODDAMN IT!" * "LITTLE BOY!" (Used in Happy Wheels) * "Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" * "Makes my butt wet!" * "Notch... NOTCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and "Fix the damn ladders, Notch!" * "Gimme dat..." * "Fuck the world!" (Used in Happy Wheels when the character tears his own leg off and throws it.) * "Wiggle your niblets!" (Used in Happy Wheels) * "There's a whore in my hot tub!" * "I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE" (In the first creature house tour) * "HEY!...HURRY THE FUCK UP WE GOTTA GO!" (at Gassy in the first PO box trip video) * "I'm a dick!" (First PO box trip video) * "Do you guys like chicken pot pie?" (beginning of "Creatures go Shopping" video) * "Hey no one cares man!" (Shouted during Seamus' first PO box opening video) * "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" * "Copyright!!!!" * "MOTHER FU...!!!" (Rage videos) * "Oh look !! We have TURTLES over there !! :3" (Minecraft Quad-mountain Survival) * "It's not your leg!" (An ongoing gag in the Happy Wheels series with the Old Man.) * "MLG!!!/That was MLG!" (Used during many different plays including Happy Wheels and Minecraft) * "What HAPPENED!?/What is going on!?" (Used during Happy Wheels when something random or confusing happens) * "Bloop" (Used when placing blocks down in Minecraft) * "Are you shitting me?!" * "He dead." (The Walking Dead when a person dies) * "Eat a dick!" * "BMX star Joseph Gadardy" (Grand Theft Auto Online) * "You wanna fuck with this reindeer on Christmas?" (Grand Theft Auto Online) * "Please call me the 'madam'." (Grand Theft Auto Online business update) * "Don't be beetch" (Creature stream) * "You little shit." or "The little shit." (usually directed towards his dog, Ein, when he's making bark box videos) * "Don't worry about it." (Usually talking to Kootra or Immortal when doing something they don't want him to do.) * "YAHTZEE!" * "Hootenanny!" * "Eeewww" * "Deesgusting." * "Doot" or "Doot The Toot" (misspelled "door"...) * "''ablublublublublublublublu" (Sometimes used when exiting a video or pseudo-raging. Also was incorporated in his NOS Energy Drink sponsorship) * "I'll give you one of these" (ง’̀-‘́)ง * "I'm gonna shit myself!" * "My man!" * "Ya/You fuckin' jabroni!" Trivia * Before he left the Creatures, James had the most subscribers out of all of the members. * James also had the most subscribers out of all the Cow Chop members before he left. * Fans of James have historically referred to themselves as being apart of the "Anal Army", a term that was created as a humourous counter to Felix Kjellberg's "Bro Army" when the two fanbases were competing from 2012-2013 (when the channels PewDiePie and UberHaxorNova had a similar subscriber count and created similar content in the form of Let's Plays.) Despite the fued having long since subsided, the term "Anal Army" has persisted among his fanbase, much to the chagrin of James (who finds it embarrasing when fans refer to themselves this way in front of others.) * When James first started, his voice sounded much deeper. This was because of a program called Screaming Bee and a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries. * Although he has failed to complete many games which he has played, Kootra has famously not completed many more, including series that he had created for Machinima. * James is the one that says "copyright" the most. * He likes poop jokes, to this end most of his other online usernames contain the word "anal" in them. * James was known for doing a "Gay Tony" (a tradition of literally saying the melody to Eric Prydz's - Pjanoo main theme in GTA 4's The Ballad of Gay Tony DLC, hence the name while spinning the player character/camera in the middle of a fall) anytime he made a jump off of a high place; he has done it in many videogames, but began in and is most recognized for doing it in his early Minecraft playthroughs. * His ringtone used to be Yoshi's Story theme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nghTrcPBp3s * James is allergic to crabs.https://youtu.be/LB2EGrHLDRo?t=532 * His original Minecraft skin wasn't the Cookie Monster he is known as today. It was actually Chuck Greene from Dead Rising 2. * James is acrophobic. * He has snorted Fun Dip twice.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPdtEJ7_oIAhttps://youtu.be/Scybqm6sek8?t=486 * He was the first in the Creature House and chose the "Pink Room", but later changed his mind due to the low temperature of the room. DanzNewz, fellow Creature, enjoyed the coldness of the room. * James enjoys Lipton Iced Tea and Fruit Gushers, and is still waiting on a sponsorship deal. * However, in November 2012 he got a limited sponsorship deal with NOS Energy Drink, and The Creatures have had sponsored videos by Taco Bell and Pizza Hut * James has had a Redbubble account since 2011 where he is still listed as a Machinima.com director, with various shirts still being available to purchase.https://www.redbubble.com/people/paragonnova?ref=artist_title_name * James voiced his own character called "Pogostick Man" in the famous indie game, Happy Wheels. * Additionally, James voiced the character Pedro Sanchez in the indie game Guts and Glory, the spiritual 3-D evolution of Happy Wheels. * James has filmed himself twice while dancing in a Gumby suit once for Creature Carl during a King Of The Web competition and the other time for Creature Coby.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwir9MJ-ZwU&t=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtYrkyTI3k4 * James subsequently had Brett Hundley burn a Gumby suit (in addition to a various assortment of other items relating to his past career on YouTube) in a video on Cow Chop.https://youtu.be/bF2F_IYe98U?t=706 * He used to live with Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant (ImmortalHD.) *James was in attendance for Wrestlemania 29 in East Rutherford, New Jersey. He can be heard screaming, "You killed him!" during the Triple H vs Brock Lesnar match.https://youtu.be/AnVi7eCAY5w?t=381 *He beat The Last of Us on the hardest difficulty. *James has his own Epic Games Creator code (NOVA.) *He broke his left ankle in two places and dislocated his left shoulder while making a video for Cow Chop,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y85HraaX-vU prompting his departure from Cow Chop content and played a heavy influence in his later decision to leave the channel entirely.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY5AplWkIHg **Even though he left the Cow Chop group, James still legally owns his share of the company. *After high-school James was on track to go to art school, however he ended up not going after being told that he couldn't attend classes full time due to the school over-admitting students and lacking capacity. *And so, James began working at the Y & S Candies factory(the main manufacturer of Twizzlers) in his home town of Lancaster, PA. Because of this he was put off from Twizzlers as a whole, citing their manufacturing process (which he found unappealing.) He ultimately quit his job at the factory after signing his first contract with a network on YouTube. *As a child, James' house had constant rodent infestations causing him to become accustomed to seeing mice corpses. *When he was a kid James had a pet hamster that was killed during a fumigation of his childhood home. *James currently owns a female purebred Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Ein that he purchased as a puppy in 2012; in early 2018 Ein was diagnosed with diabetes and now requires a daily injection of insulin to prevent death via insulin shock. As a result, by 2019 Ein's vision also started to degrade due to the development of cataracts (a common complication in dogs with diabetes.) *James is currenty dating Hannah Pierre, the Program Business Manager at The Spaceship Company. *James has moved a total of seven times since 2011 when he initially moved out of his mother's home. *In June of 2019 James purchased his first home in Portland, Oregon; since moving out of the second Creature house his personal residences had always been leased properties that he resided in for only a year (with two exceptions.) *James has a history of cucking prospective families out of the properties he's purchased.https://clips.twitch.tv/IcyBloodyPangolinCoolCat *James has a referral code with D.R.E.A.M. Clothing (NOVA) for 30% off any purchase. *In James' YouTube channel description from 2009, he originally described his comedy style as, "Similar To: Seth Rogan."https://web.archive.org/web/20090611071925/http://www.youtube.com/user/UberHaxorNova *James enjoys his meat well-done. *A long-running joke in his fanbase is the idea that James' networth is 7.7 million dollars. This was based off of an inaccurate determination by TheRichest's Ten Self-Made YouTube Millionaires article that claims that he had a net worth of $7.7 million.http://www.therichest.com/rich-list/world/10-richest-self-made-youtube-millionaires/ *Prior to moving to Colorado for The Creatures, James did not have a driver's license. *James is half Puerto-Rican. *As a young child one of the residences James and his mother lived at was located behind a farm. The farm struck a deal with them to allow their horses to roam around in James' and his mother's backyard and they'd occasionally do various tasks to maintain the horses. *Like most eleven-year-old children at the time, James watched the 9/11 attacks in school as they occurred.https://clips.twitch.tv/PlausibleGeniusPieNerfRedBlaster *James, in addition to the rest of The Creatures, were apart of a Make-A-Wish Foundation wish for a child named Roman.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-akm2KQRCo *James owns two Bad Dragon dildos and geekysextoys.com's entire "Pokémoan" line of sex toys, in addition to two of their Marvel themed dildos (the "AquaMoan" and the "Möan-lnir".) The Bad Dragon dildos were sent in as gag products after this video was posted, with the first one being sent in by a fan (as seen here on TheCreatureHub) and the other being sent in by the Bad Dragon company themselves in a lootbox of other assorted Bad Dragon trinkets and accessories (as seen here on James' channel.) The Marvel and Pokémon themed dildos were bought by James after finding them online, some of which can be seen today on his background shelves in his streaming room along with the Bad Dragon dildos. *James' favorite seasoning is paprika, as a child he grew to like it after discovering that it went well with the deviled eggs his grandmother used to make. *James used to have an extensive collection of pogs as a child. *At one point in his childhood James used to live in metropolitan Pennsylvania with his aunt. This residence was located close to a hotdog factory and James was able to constently smell the scent of hotdog preparation, while pleasing to some people this long term exposure to the smell has caused him to acquire a distaste for the odor. *As a child James initially learned to pronounce the word "herb" as it is said in British English (without a silent H) rather than the standard American English pronunciation (with a silent H) due to his extensive playtime with the early Resident Evil series (who's main character, Leon, was voiced by a Canadian.) As a result, his foreign pronunciation of the word got the attention of his father, of whom consistently corrected James whenever he pronounced the word using British English rather than American English (causing him to eventually revert to the correct American English pronunciation of the word for the remainder of his life.) *James' first Gamertag on Xbox Live was ''HaloChamp. *James' interest in professional wrestling began through his father, who introduced him to the sport as a child. His father was a fan of the sport and actively watched the wrestling series through the 1980's and 1990's. James often requested for his father to record the pay-per-view events on VHS for him to watch. *James has stated that as a child he witnessed his father participate in cable television piracy, a relatively easy task in the 1990's due to the limitations of technology at the time. *James' favorite color is green. Gallery SinbadJames.jpg|Baby James dressed up as Sinbad teen James.JPG|A picture of a teenage James Wilson Pre-famous James.JPG|A young James in the background of the "Beer Man Asks for a Light" video that was originally uploaded in 2008https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkccaAeC4-Q gumby.jpg|James dancing in his Gumby Suit at the old Creature House in November of 2011 pot pie James.jpg|James in Feburary of 2012 asking Max L. Gonzalez (Gassy Mexican) and the audience whether or not they like pot pies at the beginning of the "Creatures Go Shopping" video|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8g6rH_yERD0 Maxresdefault4.jpg|James Wilson in August of 2012 sitting in front of his bouncy castle in the first Creature house thanking the audience for hitting the one million subscriber mark on his YouTube channel.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYJP25O1ec4 happywheelsjames.jpg|James Wilson and James "Jim" Bonacci (the creator of Happy Wheels) at PAX East in 2013 By9Wom1CIAANuv7.jpg|James and PewDiePie in October 2014 sillyjames.png|James being silly at the Creature Office; this also is his former Twitter profile picture novapolitian.jpg|For charity, James went through a beautiful transformation uhntos.jpg|James freeing his lil pecker at the Creature office. fitjames.jpg|James on 12/10/16 a year after he initially began dieting and regularly exercising uberbuffnova.jpg|Buff James on 1/21/17 uhnHeart.JPG|James with his girlfriend Hannah Pierre at Long Beach, California on 7/2/17 clickclack.JPG|James and Aleks right after stating Kurt Cobain committed suicide james and ein.jpg|James bringing Ein onto his live stream ein.JPG|Closeup of James' bitch, Ein trapJames.JPG|James in full drag on his Twitch livestream on 3/17/18, this was apart of a subscriber goal that involved him getting into drag and playing the America's Next Top Model video game shitcontent.jpg|James pumping out some hot content for Cow Chop oof.jpg|The thumbnail for the Cow Chop video that shows James right before and some time after he suffered his injuries 72touen4img21.jpg|James repping a D.R.E.A.M. hoodie in February of 2019 boomer.JPG|James in July of 2019 enjoying a cheeky sip in his house in Portland, Oregon uhnLol.JPG|James laughing at a bug in his copy of Borderlands 3 on 9/14/19 twitchconnosocialsplsiwillgetyouDMCAd.JPG|A grumpy James in the background of an Instagram story at TwitchCon on 9/27/19 schnozzer.JPG|James moments before devouring an IRL livestream in the following image mmm.JPG|James in the process of eating an IRL livestream on 9/28/19 in the San Diego Zoo https://www.twitch.tv/mekabear/clip/AmericanAverageSangGrammarKing?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time Jameslol.png|James making a face on 1/7/20 after watching his teammate in Escape From Tarkov die. james at 3am.JPG|James at about 2:57 AM on 1/15/20 in response to a viewer request on Twitch to beat "one more boss" in Bloodborne, despite arriving at an appropriate checkpoint for the night Zoomersdontremember.jpg|James' first YouTube profile picture, prominently known from his Geflite Fish pseudonym uhnOld.jpg|James' second YouTube profile picture pyjak.jpg|James' third YouTube profile picture novapipebomb.jpg|James' fourth YouTube profile picture, this is also the current profile picture for his inactive NovaPipeBomb channel profilepic.gif|James' current YouTube profile picture since January 2012 facebook.jpg|James' Facebook thumbnail Nova_Steam.jpg|James' Steam profile picture firstbanner.png|James' YouTube channel banner from September 2013-November 2014, it was also his first channel banner since YouTube reformatted how channels appear in 2013 vine.png|James' Vine thumbnail james tumblur.jpg|James' Tumblr profile picture twatterbanner.jpg|James' current banner for his Twitter account oldtwtich.png|James' first Twitch thumbnail banner.JPG|James' current YouTube channel banner since November 2014 UberHaxorNovaLogo.svg|The logo James has used since 2017 UberHaxorNovaLogo2.svg twitch.jpg|James' current Twitch thumbnail References This page was created on February 26, 2012 by Hadesoncrack. es:UberHaxorNova Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views